Un jour sur Terre
by Dahrma
Summary: One Shot tout mignon sur une séquence de vie de Severus et Lily, encore mômes. Surtout un exercice de style sur le principe de "La disparition" de Perec. Notez que, excepté lorsque je cite le titre du livre, vous ne trouverez nulle lettre "A".


_Je ressors une vieillerie retrouvée récemment... Un texte que j'avais écrit à l'époque où je traînais sur le site Ombre&Folie qui a fermé depuis... Oulalala ! Il ne vaut mieux pas compter depuis combien de temps maintenant. _

_Le défi, écrire un texte, sur le principe de "Le disparition" de G. Perec. Ici, c'est donc un texte sans la lettre A. Un exercice de style pas évident mais j'aime bien ce texte..._

_Et puis j'adore Severus... _

* * *

**Un jour sur Terre**

**.**

Le père de Lily est extrêmement fier de ses filles. Différentes, impétueuses, intrépides, déterminées, il le croit, bien qu'elles soient si jeunes.

Pet' est compétente, orgueilleuse, presque insolente un peu trop envieuse peut-être... Elle mérite de réussir. Il lui voit un devenir lumineux.

Lil' est curieuse, entière, excentrique dit-on. C'est une sorcière, innocente, un peu rêveuse et dotée d'un complice singulier. Severus.

Lui est un jeune bonhomme secret, discret, quelque chose de ses prunelles inquiète, terrifie, bien qu'il soit si jeune. Elles sont privées d'innocence. Un froid éloquent s'infiltre en vous lorsqu'il pose ses yeux noirs sur vous.

Le père des filles comprend difficilement cette complicité. Il voit bien qu'ils s'escortent en tout lieux. Comme vendredi!

.

En ce jour, Severus fut proprement enlevé pour se rendre sur un terre-plein, investit de tous côtés d'odieux gredins. Lily, soeur puîné sous le coude, l'oblige, le tire vers ce lieu de perdition. Le concours de corde du mois de Septembre!

Prières, suppliques, peu importe. Le corps de cette môme proche du sien, il ne peut y résister. Il ne peut dire non, même s'il ne consent. Il gronde, proteste, rouspète. Elle reste sur ses positions. Elle est têtu. Plus que lui, semble-t-il.

Ils y vont! Prenez note! Il ne l'escorte point, selon lui. Il se sent remorqué. Son vêtement se déchire sous l'énergique volonté de Lily de l'y emmener. Elle veut qu'il joue itou.

Non ! Hors de question de concourir. Surtout entouré de ces mioches, pense-t-il. Son ego en prend un coup d'être présent ! Hors de question qu'il soit encore humilié!

Trente petits, minimum, trépignent en un empressement qui l'irrite. Il observe l'orée de l'étendue, y chemine, tête et menton levés, dos droit, toujours digne. Il s'éloigne de l'effervescence qui règne ici. Lily le suit du coin de l'œil, l'observe. Rester proches, toujours, même loin de lui. Il ne peut en être différemment !

Sur son coin d'herbe, il se fond entre les éléments du décor, est invisible. Les jouvencelles et leurs compères sont prêts. Des cordes colorées submergent le sol en terre sur lequel ils vont s'opposer. Bondir, exécuter des figures, voici ce qui est essentiel pour eux.

Dès le début de cette compétition, Severus s'ennuie. S'ennuie ferme, même ! Les piteux, comme il les surnomme, commencent leur jeu. Il veut médire seulement, si personne ne peut l'entendre, l'intérêt se perd. Il sent une brise frôler son cou, rêve que c'est Lily qui l'étreint, rouvre les yeux. Quelques mètres seulement les éloignent. Le concours continue, elle reste en compétition. Elle défie un groupe d'impubère qui ne lui ressemblent en rien.

D'un seul coup, le silence investit l'endroit. Tourné vers ses pensées, son obsession, il ne voit rien de l'intrusion. Des lièvres, petits, minces ou gros, poilus, bruns, dorés, cendrés, de toutes sortes surgissent. Nulle peur chez ces bestioles. Grisées les donzelles couinent. Severus est consterné. Si c'eût été une chimère, il eût pu consentir, comprendre ces excitées. Simplement, ce ne sont que de bêtes peluches. Quelle pitié!

.

Un bonheur toutefois! Cette ferveur que suscitent ces bestioles interrompt les rixes cordées. Le ténébreux jeune homme profite de cette opportunité pour empoigner une soeur, puis une deuxième. Il fuit cet enfer. Lily supplie. « Restons! Restons! ». Ingénue, elle évoque les lièvres, cet évènement singulier. Non! Il ne peut céder encore une fois! Enfin, il lève les yeux sur elle. Elle lui en veut. Il frémit. Comme toujours. Lorsqu'elle plisse le front, il se soumet. Sinon, il s'en mord les doigts. Comme toujours. C'est lui qui déçoit. Nullement elle. Il en est sûr. Comme toujours. Il présente une moue, elle voit cette lueur dans ces yeux si noirs. Elle excuse. Encore une fois. Comme toujours... Il l'espère.


End file.
